The Proposal Mission
by fluffybunny916
Summary: Ian and Amy have been dating for a while and Ian is going to propose. He wants the proposal to be uniuqe, so he calls a meeting between the Cahill Branches. Dan and Natalie are married! PLEASE READ, just try it and see if you like it. Rated T just in case.


**Hi everyone, hope you are doing well. I am not sure how long this will be so just hang in there! Please review! ENJOY! THANKS FOR READING!**

_**CHAPTER 1 (Nobody POV)**_

Ian Kabra was sitting in one of his many large offices in one of his many large Lucian strongholds. Thats right, Ian Kabra was co-leader of all the Lucian strongholds with his sister Natalie Cahill. Yes, you saw right I said Natalie Cahill, Natalie married the last person you would expect, for she married Dan Cahill. She fell in love with Dan in the clue hunt, but Natalie did not want to admit it to herself so she tried to block her emotions, but it didn't work, yes poor Natalie could not hide her love for Dan any longer so one night she pored her little heart out to Dan. Natalie was prepared for Dan laughing in her face, teasing for the rest of eternity, more embarrassment than she was already in, however, she was not prepared for Dan kissing her and then telling her that he had fallen in love with her too! Then one thing lead to another and they were boyfriend and girlfriend and then Amy finally talked some courage into Dan and he popped the question to Natalie and she said slapped him and then kissed him and then said yes and then everyone magically appeared form behind the bushes and started planing the wedding. Nellie wanted a punk wedding, Hamilton wanted the wedding to be sports themed, Jonah wanted to sing _A Gangster Ever After_ when Natalie walked down the isle, but, Natalie put a damper on things when she said NO WAY! Natalie ended up having a huge dream wedding, but, of coarse, they could easily afford it and Dan and Natalie were married at 19. But we will not get into this, for it is a story for another day.

Back to Ian, he had his own problem. Amy and Ian had bean together for way too long, they should have already gotten married, heck Dan and Natalie got married in 2 years after they got together and they hated each other to start out with. Ian needed some help. He wanted his proposal to be original So he decided to call all the Branch leaders except of coarse Amy. Luckily all of the branch leaders were clue hunters so they all knew Amy well. Now who to call first.

_**NATALIE'S POV**_

_RING RING RING!_

The phone was ringing in the big Cahill mansion. Natalie was running to get it before it went to voice mail.

"Hello" Natalie said breathlessly, that was the one and only thing that Natalie hated about huge houses that you can easily get lost in, running to get the phone.

"Thank goodness you picked up the phone instead of Amy" Ian said relieved on the other side of the phone.

"What kind of greeting is that and don't you want to talk to Amy?" Natalie said confused

" Sorry, Dear sister. How are you today and I do want to talk to Amy just not right now. I want to talk to you right now" He said.

"Thats better, I'm fine so what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"You have to keep it a secret okay" Ian said.

"You know I can keep a secret but I tell all my secrets to Dan so do I have to keep it from him too?" Natalie asked mildly offended for her brother having to ask her if she can keep a secret.

"I know you can keep a secret I just don't want Amy to know so I have to be careful on who I tell".Ian said a little annoyed.

"Would you just tell me already" Natalie asked cuorously.

"Well, I am going to ask Amy to marr-"

"FINILLY!" Natalie shrieked happily.

"you don't even know what I was going to say and BE QUITE I do not want Amy to know about this!" Ian said firmly.

"Amy's not here she went to the Paris madrigal stronghold for an emergency meting she called, and you're asking her to marry you, right?" Natalie said more like a statement not as a question.

"Yes, and I hope she says yes!" Ian said hopefully.

"Of course she will, she loves you a lot. I can see it in her eyes when she is with you but you need to ask her as soon as possible, she will be back tomorrow morning. Why are you telling me all this?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I want my proposal to be unique and original, so I was going to call a meeting and maybe we can figure something out." He said

"Oh, alright. We can have it here if you like, who are you inviting?" Natalie asked.

"Well, all the branch leaders, which are all clue hunters, Jonah, the Janus leader, obviously, you and me, the Lucian leaders, Dan; Hamilton, Madison, and Reagan, the Thomas leaders, and the Ekat leaders Sinead, Ned, and Ted. Then there is Nellie, but thats about it because Alistair probably has more important things to do." Ian mused.

"Okay, I'll tell Dan and Nellie and get the snack bar ready, alright?" Natalie said.

"Thats fine by me, Just remember, this HAS to be a SECRET!" Ian stressed.

" Don't worry, Dan won't tell anybody." Natalie said knowingly.

"Okay, I better get off the phone. I have a lot of people to call." Ian said.

"I love you. Bye then." Natalie said.

" I love you too, Bye." Ian said and hung up the phone.

Natalie hung-up the phone and turned around and someone came up behind her and hugged her.

"Hello Dan" Natalie said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! How did you know it was me?" Dan asked slightly amused.

"Well, How many people do I know comes up behind me and gives me a hug." she said while turning around in his arms.

"Not many people, I hope" Dan said teasingly.

"Oh Dan, you know you're the only person who sneaks up on me." Natalie said smiling in his arms.

"Yes, I know" Dan had a look of curiosity on his face "by the way, why did you scream, I was on the other side of the house and I heard you, then I came to investigate and heard you say 'Don't worry, Dan won't tell anybody'. What was that all about and I know you were probably talking to Ian or Amy because they are the only people you tell that you love them." Dan said all-knowingly.

"For your information, Mr. Sherlock, I tell you that I love you and I was talking to Ian and I did not scream, I shrieked" at this Dan rolled his eyes "and I told Ian you would not say anything so you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Natalie smirked.

Dan took his arms away from Natalie's waist and raised his right hand then said "I Daniel Cahill do solemnly swear to not tell anyone the information that Natalie Cahill is about to give me." Dan said smilingly.

Natalie rolled her eyes "So Ian called and told me that he is calling a meeting an-" "wait, why do I have to keep a meeting a secret" Dan interrupted confused.

Natalie placed her hands on her hips and said a little annoyed "Well I will tell you if you stop interrupting!" Dan looked down at his shoes then lifted his head and stuck his lip out. Natalie giggled and said "as I was saying, Ian called a meeting with some of clue hunters to discuss how Ian should propose to Amy!" Natalie said and practically screamed the last part. The look on Dan's face was priceless and Natalie laughed.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" She asked, still laughing.

"I will KILL Ian, if he hurts Amy" Dan yelled then finished with a mistirous look on his face "but on the other hand, this will be so much fun" Natalie just grinned and said "Well, we better go tell Nellie and get snacks ready because if we do not set anything out, the kitchen will be a mess. Although it probably will not help, Hamilton, Jonah, and You will raid it anyway" Natalie said shaking her head.

"Yap, you're probably right" Dan said with a Cheshire cat grin and with that, he was running through the huge halls to find Nellie.

Natalie shook her head and said out loud "My husband is the most crazyist person in the world and after that it is Me, Amy, Sinead, Ian, Hamilton, Jonah, and Nellie and quite possibly the rest of my family." She could faintly hear Dan calling out through the halls for Nellie and thought _I really hope that he dose __not__ break something!_ She stood there quietly for a moment then _CRASH _and a very loud, OPPS, Nat is going to _KILL_ me!

Natalie slapped her head and yelled "DANILL CAHILL YOU ARE IN BIG TROBLE!" and with that she marched off to find Dan.

**Okay, that was chapter number one. I hope you liked it! Please stick around and read the next chapter, I will tell you one big thing other than Ian proposing is that NATALIE IS PREGNANT! So please read and wright a review. **


End file.
